


Violet Blue Taboo

by CuteArtsyDoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Incest, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Molestation, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteArtsyDoll/pseuds/CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland and Norway's relationship has always been a strict older brother younger brother relationship, until Iceland realizes that his feelings are more than just the normal brotherly love. When Norway starts to reciprocate these feelings, everything that could possibly go wrong does. Lemons/Smut! Rated M. Main: NorIce. Slight: DenNor. Other awesome pairings included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth. Please drop a review for us.

Iceland sighed, thinking about his big brother and tossed his empty bag of licorice in the direction of the trash bin. He missed the trash, rolled his eyes, and traveled over to throw it away correctly. Norway entered his mind once more, thus making his somber mood intensify. "I wonder when he will be home from his date with that annoying Dane?" Huffing and hunching over his desk, he stared off into the distance with his chin resting in his hand. Just as he prepared to sulk, his cellphone rang and he brightened up at the name. It was his beloved brother, Norway.

"Bror?" Norway said quietly, his voice quivered slightly.

"Já?" Iceland asked nervously, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Something was off about his brother's disposition. "Is there something wrong?"

"Iceland, I need you to come pick me up." Norway was cold, and that's about all he knew. The glow from his mobile only illuminated some concrete walls around him. He could hear talking and laughing coming from above him.

"Aren't you on a date with Denmark?" Iceland's voice held suspicion. He shoved his feet into his winter boots by the door and grabbed his car keys from the coffee table.

"Last I knew I was. Now, I'm not so sure." Norway moved to stand up and felt pain shoot right to his left ankle. He let out a hissed curse and grabbed at the pained joint. He removed his hand and could see it stained dark with blood.

Reversing out of the driveway, Iceland pressed the Bluetooth button so he had the ability to converse with his brother hands free. "Are you hurt?" Then almost immediately, "Did that asshole hurt you?! I swear I will kick his-"

"Don't worry, it's not bad. I think I'm still at the bar." Norway glanced around the room some more and limped to the nearest wall to gain some support. He had to figure a way out.

"The bar? What the hell, Norway?" Iceland was taken back by the Dane's choice of date idea. "I don't like him. I'm almost there. Please be careful..."

Their date had started out nice. They had gone out for dinner at Norway's favorite restaurant. The couple had laughed and carried on, lost in their own little world. Towards the end of the meal, Denmark had suggested going to the bar for some drinks and Norway agreed. He remembered getting there and the bartender flirting with him relentlessly. And that was it. The next thing he knew was the cold concrete floor. "I'll be fine, Ice." In the distance, one of the workers called out to see who was down there. Muffling the phone, Norway alerted the person that he was down there. Eventually, Norway was brought to the surface level of the bar and led outside into the cold.

Iceland remained silent until he pulled up at the local bar. "I'm here. Stay where you are." He informed before turning off his car and phone. It was freezing outside and Iceland cursed under good breath when he caught a glimpse of his injured looking brother near the entrance. There were dried trails of tears on his cheeks. "Nor! You're hurt!"

"Iceland. I'm fine. It's just my ankle." He hadn't even looked at the rest of his body to know he had various other cuts on his arms and face. "Have you seen Denmark?"

"No, I haven't..." As soon as he said that, the person in question limped over towards the huddled closely together brothers near a fallen patch of snow. Denmark appeared as if he just won a bar fight. Staggering over to them, Denmark opened his arms to his boyfriend and half smiled at the distrustful teenager. "Denmark, what the hell happened?" Norway embraced him briefly before pulling away to look at his bruises and relished in the warm embrace, even if it was short lived. "Remember that bartender who was flirting with you?"

"Well yeah, but he was harmless. Just trying to get a good tip out of me." Norway brushed his fingers across Denmark's swollen eye. The action unintentionally provoked a flinch from him. Iceland studied the couple conversing and felt odd being the third wheel.

"I think we should talk more of this in my car," Iceland suggested and motioned them towards the dormant car. When they boarded in the back of the car, Denmark and Norway sat close together.

"I know, but I don't like when other guys hit on you..."

Iceland glanced in his rear view mirror at his beloved agreed with Iceland, he would feel safer in the car too.

"Denmark, you know I'd never go for anyone else. What did you do? And what happened to me?" Norway had ended up in the basement of the bar unconscious and with cuts and a large gash in his ankle. That actually needed to be looked at.

Norway's eyes glanced up and met his brothers in the mirror. He gave him an encouraging smile. Denmark pulled Norway in for a gentle kiss, "Some other guys took you away from me while I was fighting that bartender." Iceland's smile faltered at what happened to his brother. If he were there, he would have taken all of them out. Okay, that was a bit exaggerated but he would have shown them the ultimate fury of a true Icelander. Finally the car parked in the driveway and the trio scurried onto the house to escape the cold.

Norway went and collapsed on the couch. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he realized how sore his ankle and body were. He was also dizzy and just all around exhausted. He glanced over at his worried brother and motioned at him and told him to get the first aid kit so he could patch himself and Denmark up.

Iceland obeyed his brother's orders with urgency. He never enjoyed seeing his brother in such a terrible state. His previous feelings towards the Dane changed when he discovered that Denmark was simply protecting the one he loved the most in the entire world. Norway was overprotective of him as well. Hence the absence of any romantic relationships. Sighing out, Iceland rushed through the drawer and plucked out the necessary items. He returned to witness the couple playfully fighting and Denmark peeked up at the return of the younger brother.

Norway reached for the medical supplies and took a look at his ankle for the first time. There was a pretty bad gash and the blood had started to dry. He used antiseptic to clean it off around the wound. The cut needed stitches, but he just wrapped it tightly for the time being. He then ignored his other wounds to tend to Denmark's bloody nose and wiped his face gently.

Denmark reveled in the nice behavior that Norway was exhibiting towards him. The sweet gentle caresses calmed his nerves, "I'm so lucky to have such a loving boyfriend like you." Iceland couldn't help but smile at them. He wouldn't deny the immense pain from fighting with the idiot who had the nerve to flirt with his Norway. Nobody else could have him.

"You're still an idiot Denmark, fighting the bartender just because he was flirting with me. How many other guys have you beat up because of that?" He smirked slightly at the Dane while he cleaned the many cuts the man had gotten while in the bar. "Hey Iceland, could you get me an ice pack please?"

Iceland nodded, starting to feel like a maid. The hopelessly in love Dane blushed and looked away as he muttered something under his breath. Meanwhile, Iceland opened the freezer door, picked up the ice pack, and swiftly returned back to the living room. Denmark was a blushing mess and the teenager's presence didn't help. "You're the only one that I've fought for..."After he confessed that, he turned away with beet red cheeks.

Norway took the ice pack away from Iceland and thanked his brother. He turned back to the blushing Dane and shook his head. "I'm sure you're lying. Let me see your face, your eye is swollen and ice helps." Norway could feel his cheeks tinge pink, there was no way he was the only one Denmark had fought for.

Denmark muffled his words in his large hands, which made Iceland walk over to pry his hands away. Smiling confidently at the blushing man, he winked at Norway knowing that was what he wanted. Sighing out in defeat, Denmark confessed that Norway is in fact the only one he has fought for.

"I know I'm good looking and ya, I've dated many before you..." He tried not to sound too confident, "but you are different... from them!" He quickly corrected himself at the end of his sentence.

Norway smiled at Iceland to thank him. "How am I different Denmark?" He pressed the ice pack firmly but gently to his eye. He motioned for Iceland to sit next to him.

Iceland enjoyed the comfort of his brother. Sitting close but not to close to sit on his injuries made him feel loved. If only a little bit. Denmark flinched regardless of the pressure against his eye and the words stuck in his throat. Could he really tell him the truth? So soon? Denmark laughed it off, searching for something lighthearted. "You just are."

"Whatever you say Denmark." Norway used his free hand to pat his brothers knee. He was glad that his little brother hadn't flipped out at his boyfriend once they got home. He had been worried about that.

Iceland tensed up at the contact, over analyzing it, and smiled in victory. He just wanted to embrace him all of a sudden. Hesitating momentarily, he risked it and leaned forward to circle his arms around his caught off guard brother. Denmark recoiled at the movement from Norway's hand moving due to the action. "Awww..." Denmark almost ruined the long embrace shared between the brothers. Noticing the hug was lasting longer than expected, Denmark looked away uncomfortably.

Norway was confused. "Iceland, is everything alright?" It was rare that his brother would hold him like that. He hadn't hugged him like that since he was little. He smiled though, he loved his brother a lot and was glad to know that obviously he loved him too.

Iceland shook subtly, tightening his arms for dear life. He enjoyed the warmth of his brother. He behaved for his brother's sake and respect. Deep down inside, Iceland was jealous. He wouldn't admit it and felt Norway release his hold and then found it futile at this point to let go. Denmark caressed Norway's cheek lovingly with his index finger and sighed in a mix of pain and relief. Iceland pulled back slowly with his hands resting on Norway's shoulders, "Everything is fine. I just missed you..." A dark blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He couldn't tell him the truth.

Norway sighed and relaxed into Denmark's touches, he really was tired. He gave Iceland's hand another pat and said, "Iceland, I'm not going anywhere. You know that." He didn't know why Iceland was acting like that, they had only been gone for a few hours.

"But one day you will leave... You'll leave me..." Iceland whispered the last part as tears started to accumulate at the brims of his light violet blue eyes. Denmark was slightly confused and his smile disappeared at the way Iceland jumped away from his brother and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Iceland, what's wrong?" Iceland wanted to yell, "You!" But he settled for silently shaking his head in fear that he might upset his big brother. He turned away from the couple, slightly trembling in his spot, and exhaled a shaky breath.

Norway tried to get up off of the couch to go to his brother, but once he stood up his ankle gave out and he had to sit back down. "I'll never leave you, I care about you too much to leave you." Norway looked to Denmark, was Iceland upset about his relationship?

Denmark patted Norway's shoulder, "Hey, let me talk to him... maybe I can sort things out." Before Norway could say anything, Denmark staggered over to place a hand on his shaky shoulders. Iceland stiffened up, "Please don't touch me..."

Norway frowned, that was it. He didn't understand why his brother wouldn't be happy for him. Surely Iceland knew how much he cared for both of them. Denmark may be Norway's world, but Iceland has always and always will be his heart.

Iceland felt himself crumbling inside. He wanted to run away like a coward but at the same time, he wanted to voice his inner thoughts. He felt trapped along with his feelings. Denmark was becoming a barrier, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. He felt completely lost.

Norway got up and used Denmark as a pillar to steady himself on, "Iceland. If something is bothering you, then we need to talk about it." He was torn, if Iceland said that his relationship was the problem, it would kill Norway inside, just because he knew he held his brother over Denmark, because his family always came first, no matter how much he cared for the Dane.

Releasing a heavy sigh through his parted lips, he turned to face the one he truly loved, "I... I can't, I mean.. it's complicated. I'm sorry." Bringing his hands to cover his face, the tears started to race down his cheeks and the oncoming heaves and sobs followed shortly after. Denmark was taken back by the scene before his eyes. "Hey, don't cry. You're too old for that. Come on," Denmark draped his arm around Iceland's shoulders and noticed that his actions were far for aiding the situation.

Norway hobbled over and pushed Iceland's hands away so that he could wipe the tears away, "Iceland, shh shh it's alright." He stroked the boy's cheeks with his fingers and softly cooed, "I'm never going to leave you lillebror, and I may have gotten injured today but it's not that bad."

"I-I-I..." Iceland stuttered over the sobs and grew frustrated. "I... lo..." The words got caught up out of fear and he choked out something different to cover it up, "I was just w-worried the whole time. I know when you two get mar..." He couldn't finish that sentence. It was too heartbreaking.

Norway cupped Iceland's cheek, "When we get married? Iceland, we aren't even engaged. What's got you so worked up? I'm not going anywhere, even if I do get married." Norway looked over at Denmark for some help, or at least some encouragement.

"Icey, listen. We might not even last."

Norway frowned at his boyfriend, that wasn't the support or encouragement he needed. But maybe that's what Iceland needed to hear, that nothing was set in stone. He had only been with Denmark for a few months and anything could happen. "Iceland, I think you're tired maybe you should wash up and lie down."

"Yeah, Ice. Go get some sleep." Denmark patted him on the back and turned to Norway with a small smile. They leaned in to kiss, which made Iceland frown. Iceland sniffled one last time, waited for Denmark to leave, and then helped Norway balance his way towards the bathroom. "I want to share a bath with you. Is that okay?"

Norway cocked his head slightly, Iceland hadn't requested a bath together since he was little, and even then he rarely requested it and put up a fight if Norway suggested it. He nodded though, his brother was really shook up and needed some type of comfort. "Sure Iceland, we can do that. I'm sure I have some cuts and scrapes that need to be cleaned, and with my ankle as it is..."

Iceland's mood lightened up, illuminating his eyes at the acceptance. He usually disliked the idea of sharing anything with Norway but ever since Denmark invaded their territory, he started to feel left out. "I'll help you with anything," he surprised himself with this new disposition towards his brother. How was he supposed to confess if things were not happy? He asked Norway to sit down while he prepared the bath. Pouring in a relaxing aroma, he watched as the bubbles formed and stacked high in the warm water. Testing it with his fingertip, he nodded indicating that it was ready.

Norway unbuttoned and took off his shirt as Iceland got everything ready. He let it fall to the floor and stood up so he could take off his pants, "Hey Ice, can you help me? I just need something to steady myself on."

"Sure," Iceland whispered out, feeling hot and blushed all over his face at his brother's attractive features. Iceland helped him pull off his pants. While he felt Norway's hands clutch his shoulders for balance, he helped pick up his other heel that was injured and finally the pants were off. Next were the boxers and Iceland couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red.

Norway felt his face heat up, he was certain that his brother and himself hadn't seen each other in this natural state since they were much younger. Surely it wouldn't be an issue though, Iceland had been the one to suggest this. After his boxers had been removed, Norway had Iceland help him into the bath. As Iceland undressed, he looked away to give him some privacy.

Stripping out of his clothes, he hastily made his way over to toss their dirty clothes in a nearby laundry basket to avoid any messes. He personally didn't want to pick up the dirty clothes after he was clean. It was one of his quirks that he picked up on his own. Returning back towards the bathtub, he shielded his lower regions out of prudishness. However, his mind was far from prude. As he stepped into the bathtub, he controlled himself from cuddling with his brother. One, he was injured. Two, what if he were to freak out? The only way he could get close enough is sitting between his legs.

Once Iceland was settled, Norway let out a relaxed sigh. He cupped his hands to collect water and pour it over himself, and then again to pour on Iceland. Norway then grabbed the washcloth to slowly start washing his brother's back. "So, Emil, what is really bothering you?" He cooed.

Blinking back the water that rolled in his eyes, he hunched over to relax his muscles. "I..." Iceland closed his mouth immediately, shaking his head. He was so close. Why did this have to be so complicated? Norway placed his left hand on Iceland's shoulder as he washed his back with his right hand. The soothing scrubbing made Iceland shiver in pleasure. 'Damn hormones,' Iceland thought bitterly as he leaned back against his brother's chest, which forced him to halt his scrubbing and circle his arms around his neck.

Norway rested there with his arms wrapped around Iceland, "I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but I have my guesses. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." Norway placed a soft peck to the side of Iceland's head and pushed him up so that he could continue washing his back and arms.

Iceland heart pounded against his rib cage so violently that it hurt. As a child, he disliked the small kisses he would receive from his brother, but as of lately he had grown closer to feeling something that brothers shouldn't feel towards each other. "Norway, can you..." He hesitated for a moment. It won't hurt to ask. Well, here it goes. Blushing bashfully, Iceland turned around to face his puzzled brother. "Could you... maybe kiss me one more time?"

Norway was confused now, but nodded and pushed away some of the silvery strands of hair stuck to Iceland's face so that he could place a kiss on his brother's forehead, much like he used to do when they were younger. Norway wasn't sure about what Iceland was trying to get at, but he smiled because he like giving his brother the attention that usually was rejected by the younger male.

Iceland couldn't control the smile on his face nor the obvious blush. He wanted to return the gesture. 'Come on... you can do it, Icey. What do you have left to lose?' Gulping down the fear, the younger male pushed himself up some and leaned forward slowly. The air was suffocating at this point and he was an inch away from their lips creating contact. His shaky hands held onto the sides Norway's face and he brought their faces closer. Their lips pressed together and Iceland relished the warmth and softness.

Norway's eyes widened, shocked at his brother's actions. He considered pulling away, considering that he was in a relationship and considering that Iceland was in fact his brother. Instead, he opted in to returning the kiss, just enough so that Iceland would know it wasn't unwanted. He wrapped his arms back around his younger brother and pulled him closer so that they could both lean back in the bathtub.

Breathing out breathlessly from the kiss, Iceland didn't regret losing his first kiss to his brother. Things were quiet between them, which made the previously comfortable silent setting awkward. He felt the urge to test the waters again. Hoping that he wasn't pushing his limits and not really caring about Denmark anymore, he crawled closer on top of him and tilted his head to steal another kiss. Their lips meshed together perfectly and the butterflies in his chest fluttered as he deepened the kiss and felt Norway glide his hands towards his lower back.

Norway could feel his heart rate increasing, should he be doing this? Probably not. Did he care? Definitely not. Norway rubbed small circles in the dip of Iceland's back. His free hand made its way up to Iceland's hair and he ran his fingers through the wet locks a couple of times before using his hair to guide Iceland's head to a better angle. They pulled away to catch their breath and they locked eyes. Norway panted softly, his mind jumping around and unable to focus on any single thing. Finally his thoughts fell onto the string of words that had been sticking out the most. Norway realized that he had never felt this type of passion before, sure, when he was with Denmark there was passion, and when he was with Spain before that, there was passion. But something about Iceland stirred a different feeling inside of his stomach. And he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Trembling from an overwhelming abundance of pleasure, Iceland was on cloud nine and he wanted Norway so much that it hurt. Having absolutely no romantic background, Iceland was not that naive not to know how to please a lover. He dove his hand under the foamy water and licked along Norway's jawline. The tips of his padded fingertips grazed over his standing length. Almost yanking his hand away at the unexpected erection between his brother's legs, he rubbed his hand further down and cupped his sack. Norway's eyes widened at his brother's bold actions.

He let out a soft hiss as Iceland stroked him, he had not been expecting his brother to do something like that so suddenly. He arched forward and switched so that he was kissing Iceland's jawline. His kisses trailed over to the crook of Iceland's neck and he kissed and sucked at the pale skin it until he was positive a purple bruise would appear there. He lifted his head up just enough so that he could whisper in Iceland's ear. "Where did you learn to do this?" Before Iceland could answer he captured his lips in another kiss and trailed his hand down his brother's chest and under the water. It didn't take him long to find his brother's arousal and give it a good tug.

"Hghn-" Iceland couldn't think straight, grasping at a scarce logical thought floating in his head. The pleasurable tugs on his member were tantalizing and he soon felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He never -in all of the years that he lived- would have ever thought that Norway would satisfy his forbidden desires. Holding tightly onto the elder's shoulders, Iceland wrapped his arms around his neck. With all clear intentions, Iceland grabbed Norway's shaft and brushed it between his cheeks. Blushing furiously, Iceland felt tingles spread like a wildfire through his entire system. "Please..."

Norway kissed his brother's nose, "You're going a little fast, don't you think?" He moved their bodies so that it would be easier for the two of them. With his fingers already slick from the soapy water, he gently pressed his index finger into Iceland's entrance. No matter how eager his brother was, Norway didn't want to hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry," Iceland apologized for his impulsive behavior. He understood that he would need preparation. His brother's size was not for the fainthearted. The second he felt the digit invade his tight entrance, he remembered that relaxing the muscles was vital. Inhaling and exhaling deep breaths, he allowed himself to relax for the digit to wiggle in deeper. The sensations were like no other former pleasures he had ever had the opportunity to enjoy. Iceland spread his legs wider so Norway could have easier access for his finger penetration.

Norway placed soft kisses all over Iceland's face, mainly focusing on his jaw and lips. Eventually Norway was able to work a couple more fingers up into Iceland and stretch his entrance out enough. He pulled out his fingers and looked firmly at his brother, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Iceland just nodded and let out a soft moan in anticipation. Norway bit his bottom lip and pressed his length into Iceland. He paused for a moment so Iceland could get accustomed to the feeling.

"Oh... you're so big, N-Norway..." Iceland groaned out, tightening up around the head and then released a breathless moan as Norway grabbed his length. As his length was strategically pumped, he started to loosen up. He knew that Norway was still holding back from pounding into him senselessly like what he watched on the internet. Almost instantly, Iceland shot his load and blushed at how fast his orgasm happened. He heard his brother chuckle and reassure him that he would cum more later on. Once again, he was pulled in for another kiss, except this time Norway sucked on his bottom lip. This inflicted a shamelessly loud moan and he craved more of his brother's touches.

Norway thrust slowly, reveling in the noises his brother was making. His moans and pants just turned him on even more. The water had long since gotten cold, but he wasn't worried about it. He quickened his pace, curious as to how Iceland would react to the change in speed. To his delight, the reaction was just like he wanted, the moans were louder and he liked the sound.

"Fuck já!" Iceland hissed out as his back started to pound against the bathtub relentlessly. It felt amazing and Iceland begged for more. He knew he was being greedy, but the feeling of Norway's cock smashing against his prostate sent him flying to the moon. "Ah, ah, ah, aaah!" He cried out as the thrusts started to quicken in urgency. He heard his brother breathing harshly through his nostrils above him as he tightened his grip around his thighs. It was becoming hard to breathe as he started to dip further and further under the chilled smoky bathwater.

Norway gave a few good thrusts before reaching his climax with a solid grunt. He pushed Iceland up so that he wouldn't sink all the way down into the no longer clean water. Norway hovered over Iceland, panting. He dropped his head down so that their foreheads were touching, and he took in the now comfortable silence, save for their heavy breathing.

An exhausted yet giddy smile splashed onto Iceland's face as they shared another kiss. The feeling of Norway's juices gradually seeping out of him was uncomfortable. "Norway, I..." He was so prepared to say it. Norway's closed smile started to evolve into a grin at his brother's reluctance to say what he was going to say. Deciding not to pressure him, he leaned in to kiss Iceland full on the mouth. Iceland noticed that he was sporting a raging erection after they parted with an echoing smack from the lips. His cheeks tinged a light pink then gradually darkened at the violet blue eyes studying his arousal with a knowing smirk.

Norway helped Iceland up so he was sitting on the edge of the tub and out of the water. He positioned himself in between his brother's legs and smirked up at him before taking his length in his mouth. Iceland's surprised gasp made Norway hum a soft chuckle before swirling his tongue around the head of Iceland's member and sucking gently.

Iceland slid his eyes shut as he crawled onto the edge of the bathtub. It felt so damn good. "Ooooh... mmmm. Já! Ha... Haa... How do you know... uhh... It feels so... just please don't stop!" Iceland cried out incoherently, feeling Norway bob his head and gaze up into his cracked open eyes with lust shimmering in them. He could feel his entire system tingle and the way Norway sucked at certain degrees generated moans to tumble out of his mouth.

Norway hummed to Iceland's moans and used his tongue to trail the underside of Iceland's cock as he moved his head up and down. He used one of his free hands to cup Iceland's sack. He gently massaged it in order to elicit more moans from his brother's sweet mouth, and he could feel himself starting to harden again.

He could no longer contain himself. He thrusted his hips forward, forcing Norway to swallow him until the tip of his cock hit his uvula, causing him to gag. Apologizing somewhat frantically, they decided to take it to the bedroom. Norway limped with his horny little brother to his bedroom. Upon entering the puffin designed room, Norway ignored the bandaged injury on his ankle and shoved Iceland on the bed. They bounced from the impact and Norway positioned himself on the bottom and Iceland found himself on top. Iceland turned his body around so he could face Norway's erection while Norway enveloped his lips around one ball sack. Groaning out in absolute pleasure, Iceland started to suck and bob his head to a rhythm and relished the appreciative sounds coming out of the started taking more of Iceland in at a time, focusing on his breathing until he was able to take the entire length in. He sucked hard as he went to remove his mouth. And smirked whenever it came out with a pop and Iceland let out a yelp of pleasure. Suddenly, he felt warmth envelop the entire length of his member and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a sigh of pleasure.

As he felt his brother's strong lips tighten around the tip of his swollen head, his toes started to curl at the alarming expertise that his brother had with oral sex. "Mmmm... No-Norway.. I'm getting closer!" The younger of the two warned breathlessly, lacing his fingers in Norway's hair to quicken the speed.

Norway was happy to oblige, letting his brother guide the bobbing motions of his head. He ignored his body's urges and focused solely on his brothers moans and sighs. Suddenly he felt his brother jerk slightly and then his mouth filled with the hot liquid. He tried swallowing some of it, but let most of it dribble from his mouth.

Quick, shallow pants exited through Iceland's mouth, "Nor... you don't have to swallow it..." But Norway smirked as he darted his tongue out to clean the corner of his mouth with the seed.

Norway looked at Iceland expectantly. He hadn't finished yet and was starting to get impatient. Iceland took the hint and got to work, following the example Norway had set for him.  
Iceland's mouth was warm and made it difficult for him took focus on anything else. It appeared that Iceland was a fast learner and Norway was definitely enjoying it.

Iceland smirked deviously, humming lowly as he moved his head back and forth. Deep throating his blissful brother suddenly caused Norway to hiss out in ultimate pleasure. Iceland was unbelievably talented at giving head.

Norway covered his mouth with his arm and bit down to mask his moans as he released into his brothers mouth. He looked down at his brother and watched as he was unsure what to do after Norway finished.

"Try it out, Ice," Iceland heard the blushing beauty above him squeak out; barely managing to contain the threatening moan that was bound to escape. Hesitantly, Iceland swallowed little by little, wincing at the burning sensation as it trickled down his throat. Remnants of his cum dripped down his chin and pooled onto the carpeted bedroom floor. After he finished gulping the rest down, Iceland breathed out in a mixture of hopefulness and nervousness. Standing up, he instinctively threw himself onto Norway's unsuspecting body.

Norway was caught off guard by Iceland's jump on him, but wrapped his arms around his torso and snuggled his face into his brothers hair. Norway listened to his brothers soft breathing and started singing a Norwegian lullaby lowly. His mind wandered to other places, he wasn't really sure what to think about the events that had just happened. He had sex with his brother, his virgin brother. While he was in a relationship.

Iceland snuggled closer, breathing in his brother's scent. After the initial love intoxication gradually dissolved, the younger blushed in shame at all of the things he did with his brother. What would Denmark think? Shortly after thinking about Norway's significant other, he grimaced and wrapped his body firmly against Norway. Relaxed and lulled by the angelic voice, he brought his face up to press his lips against Norway's moving lips. He cut off his beautiful singing voice and melted in the kiss as it was returned just as eagerly. Once they parted from the kiss, Norway spoke up in a husky voice.

"Emil." He started, using his given name instead of his common country name, "What do you want? You know, you know this isn't the way our relationship is supposed to work." Norway glanced away and mumbled quietly, "I know this isn't the way it's supposed to work." Norway knew that he had made a huge mistake and was going to have to pay the piper. He was the older brother; he was the example. Iceland was young and curious, and Norway took advantage of him, he knew that.

Stunned for a second from hearing his human name, Iceland opened his mouth to speak. This was now or never. Although it was easier said than done. "Lukas," Iceland returned the gesture in a soft spoken voice, "I know our relationship isn't supposed to be this way. I..." He cut himself off, breathing harshly due to a mini panic attack. Norway's usual poker face was covered with worry at his little brother's trembling. "Lukas," He repeated once he recovered from the anxiety, "I don't want to be your little brother. Please..." He was unsure of what to say after trailing off the rest of his sentence. Without any delay, Iceland laced their hands together in desperation.

Norway glanced at their hands and turned away, taking his hands with him. "Emil, I love you. I have always loved you, protected you. And I failed because I led you on, my emotions were messed up and now I'm not doing my job as your brother." Norway put his head in his hands, and then there was Denmark. He was definitely the worst boyfriend and the worst brother ever.

It was as if Iceland's fast beating heart stopped. He wanted his brother to stop talking after he said the three words he so desperately wanted to hear. "N...No..." Iceland shook his head, considering the option of fleeing. Deciding to stand his ground, he shuddered at the words, 'I led you on... I led you on... I led you on...' The words chanted in his head as he held back an erupting sob. "Why? What did I do...?" He whispered to himself, mentally beating himself up for his very existence. Frustrated and heartbroken, Iceland leaned in to kiss his brother in the hopes of making him reconsider.

Norway felt Iceland lift his head up and press his lips firmly on his own. Norway accepted this kiss, but made sure it was quick and light. Norway wanted the affection, he had always craved for the days when Iceland would cuddle him and love on him, but he never thought it would get to be this way. Sure Iceland was attractive, he always had been, and Norway loved him more than he loved himself. But, there was just something telling him not to. He gave Iceland a look with his rarely sad eyes and said, "Emil, I can't." And got up to dress himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Watching through blurred vision, Iceland's breathing became ragged and the tears started to pour like heavy rain. "No! Please don't leave me!" He darted out of his bed and tripped over a discarded shirt. The pain from falling down was nothing compared to his heart shattering into a billion pieces. "But we had s-sex!" He sobbed out loudly, bare naked on the ground as he watched Norway comb his fingers through his hair. Crying harder, he struggled to his feet and grabbed at his backside in agony. "I... I even gave up my virginity to you...!" Why couldn't things be different? Why did he have to face this rejection?

Norway winced at Iceland's words, they rang true, he had been the one to take his virginity. But isn't that what he had always wanted? He always dreaded the day when he would find out that his little brother had lost his virginity to some guy or some girl. He was being selfish. His brother was there, standing, wearing just as little as he was, save for his boxers that he slipped into. Iceland was just as confused as Norway was, he was sure of it. Norway looked at his feet and said quietly, "I wish our circumstances were different."

Thundering sobs strained his throat and he slowly started to erupt with pure animosity. It was Denmark who captured his heart! "I don't like him..." Norway raised his head quickly and arched an eyebrow at what his brother blurted out through the ragged, distressed sobs. He knew he was talking about his boyfriend. Iceland never liked any of his previous relationships.

"And why not? What has Denmark done to you?"

Iceland cried harder, leaning onto the side of the bed and fumbling for his ocean blue blanket lying limply on the bed. Acting like a prude all of a sudden, he concealed his body with the large blanket. "He stole y-you away from me!"

"No one's taken me away from you. I'm here, aren't I? Emil. Look at us, we're both a wreck, what happened tonight should not have happened. I was selfish and I took something that wasn't mine to take and it-" he stopped right there, he didn't know how to continue. There were many things he could say. He could say that it was unnatural, wrong, disgusting. Or there were the other options, it was wonderful, the best sex he'd had in a long time. He could mention the fact that it felt so right regardless of the fact that it was so wrong. He settled for just repeating himself, "It just wasn't supposed to happen." Before anything else could be said, he limped back into the bathroom to retrieve his earlier-discarded clothes.

"Norway, pl-please wait!" He begged like his life depended on it, rushing out of his bedroom, and almost tackling his clad brother onto the ground. He barely managed two steps out of the bathroom. Norway cursed under his breath from the injury he received at the bar earlier that night. "I love you, Norway!" He finally confessed with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. "I fucking lo-love you... and it hurts so badly!" Snatching Norway's right hand and straddling him on the wooden floorboard in the hallway, he continued while placing the seized hand onto his pounding heart. "It pains me... I just want to be with you. Only y-you!"

Norway's eyes widened, he was at a loss for words. His heart was physically torn in two at the sight in front of him, half of him wanted to pull him close and kiss him until he was dizzy from a lack of oxygen, but the other half wanted to push him off and try to restate the same argument he had against being with his brother romantically. He could feel the warm tears land on his exposed chest and that's what influenced his decision. His precious little brother was crying and he wanted to kiss away all of those tears. He sat up easily and rubbed away the tears with his thumb before placing soft kisses to the sides of Iceland's face. "We need to talk."

Inhaling deeply, he released a quivering breath and nodded as he climbed off of his nurturing yet serious sounding brother. Overcome with insecurity, Iceland braced himself as he helped Norway to his feet. Looking up into the mesmerizing violet blue eyes, he buried his face into his brother's sweet scented chest. He muzzled the crook of his neck, leaning his body closer to the warmth radiating off of his body, and whispered a small "okay" before they set off towards the living room.

Norway let him sit down on the couch and gave him a throw to wrap around his body, it was cold in the house. Norway sat down next to Iceland and cradled his head in his hands, "So, you love me, and you love me more than just as your brother." Iceland didn't speak, but nodded at Norway. This caused Norway to press the palms of his hands into his eyes and sigh. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way about you." Iceland's chest swelled with the words that he had been hoping to hear. He wanted to leap at Norway and hug him and kiss him right there, but Norway still looked upset. "It's that stupid Dane isn't it?" he said quietly. Norway nodded and reached for his ignored phone, he clicked the screen on, and stared at his background image. It was a picture of him and Denmark. He stroked the picture of the Dane lovingly with his finger, "I care about him too."

Turning away in shame mixed with guilt, his light violet blue eyes studied the way Norway caressed the Dane's defined jawline. This observation provoked jealousy to bubble up inside of him. "I... I'm sorry... and I know it sounds selfish," he explained timidly, "but I wish-" As soon as Iceland was at the climax of voicing his inner strife, Denmark's name lit up the screen and Norway's face brightened, which killed Iceland inside. The happiness that was displayed on his face made him endure additional heartache. Norway noticed the tears on his brother's face and placed the phone to the side after he rejected the call. "Shhh, don't cry Emil." He wiped away the hot tears that fell relentlessly. How could he not stop crying? The pain of never being able to be anything more than brothers was murdering his heart's last ounce of hope. "I-I don't want you to... be with him anymore... I'm sorry, but I was here first."

Those were the words Norway had dreaded to hear. He sighed and looked at his brother, "How could I do that to him?" He looked back down at the floor, he was being forced to choose between his two loves. Norway thought to Iceland's words of, "I was here first." That was true, Iceland had always been there. He had always been the one there for him whenever his past boyfriends had crushed his heart. At the thought of heartbreak, he remembered Denmark's words earlier, "We might not even last." Those had hurt Norway, and they weren't wrong, there was a chance that they would break up. Maybe that's why Denmark said it, maybe Denmark wanted to break up with him, or maybe he wanted Norway to break up with him. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt Iceland's hands wipe away tears from his cheeks.

The sight of his brother crying made him realize that this must have been hard on him. Iceland was suffering along with his brother. Something that they always dealt with since they were younger. "I didn't mean to make you cry," Iceland apologized zealously and took this as an opportunity to lean in and kiss him full on the mouth. Norway kissed him back, pulling Iceland on to his lap, and pulling away when he noticed his phone vibrate for a text message. Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, he reached for the cellphone and pressed on the new message from his boyfriend. Scanning over it, his eyes widened slightly in shock. It was a long message that he couldn't bare to finish.

All of Norway's suspicions had been confirmed, just like everyone before him, they lost interest in him and wanted to move on to something else. He let the mobile clatter to the floor and pressed his face into Iceland's chest while letting out an ugly sob. His heart hurt, this day had been extremely taxing on him. All he wanted was a little bit of peace. Just then, Iceland pulled his chin up to press a gentle kiss to his lips and Norway found his peace. Iceland pulled away and smiled, "Well, that settles that."

Iceland couldn't help but smile in victory at their breakup. He knew that it was selfish, but he wanted Norway all to himself. Everyone else hurt him in his past. He didn't even need to ask to know what happened. After kissing Norway once more, Iceland bent awkwardly away from Norway to pick up the abandoned cellphone. Curious to know exactly what was said, he searched through the text inventory and selected the thread that had Denmark listed as 'My Dane'. Grimacing at the nickname, he read the following message.

'Nor, I'm not sure why you aren't answering your phone but I need to stop leading you on. I cannot go on with this relationship. I have my reasons and I can't deal with your little brother being a cockblocker. Maybe you will find someone better than me. I don't want you to call me and beg because that will hurt me to hear you cry. It sucks that our date got fucked up but shit happens. Anyway just delete my number and move on. Just remember that it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. Goodbye and have a nice life.'

By the time Iceland finished reading the text, he was engulfed in volcanic fury. How dare this asshole treat his Norway in such a fashion! Growling under his breath, his thumbs typed at lightning speed. 'Hey asshole. Norway found someone much better. He doesn't need your sorry ass anyway! He will have a great life without you, tík." After a few minutes of waiting and shared kisses later, Norway sniffled when he heard the phone vibrate. 'Fuck off Ice. You're just jealous that you couldn't get the type of pleasure I got from his pretty little mouth.' Iceland grinded his teeth and texted back, 'You loser.'

After seeing Iceland's face tense up, Norway took the phone away from him and shut it off before tossing it aside. He yanked Iceland's face down and smashed it against his own. He was still heartbroken, but at least he had someone that would be able to take his mind off of the past. He felt lightheaded after their kiss, it was late. Had to be well past 3 in the morning. He yawned and mumbled something about either needing coffee or sleep.

Iceland's eyes closed slightly in a state of blissfulness. Finally he had his brother all to himself. Across the room, Norway's phone was vibrating uncontrollably. Denmark was undoubtedly calling him to take him back. Well, it was too late for that. Both of them ignored the phone and stepped past it as they stepped into the kitchen. Iceland decided to prepare the coffee for both of them and watched as Norway hunched over in deep thought at the table. "What are you thinking about, Lukas?"

Norway leaned back in the chair and stretched out his back, "Never realized things could change so fast. It felt like everything was perfect, and then all at once the world crashes down around me and was reborn at the same time." There was something else on Norway's mind, but now wasn't the best time to bring it up, so he made sure to turn the question around for Iceland. He looked at his brother, who still just had the throw blanket wrapped around him. "Aren't you cold bror?"

Iceland nodded in understanding. There were so many unexpected turn of events that he couldn't even keep up with. Shivering at the mention of the question, he bobbed his head in confirmation. "Can you keep me warm... love?" After saying the endearing nickname, he blushed a thousand shades of red.

Norway perked up at the new nickname, he liked it. He motioned for Iceland to come over to him and pulled him to sit on his lap. He took the blanket that was draped around the younger man's shoulders and wrapped them both up in it. He rested his head in the crook of Iceland's neck and took a deep breath in of Iceland's soft scent. He let that breath out slowly before quietly whispering, "I love you Emil." just loud enough for the person mentioned to hear.

"I love you too, Lukas..." Iceland breathed out. The robust aroma of coffee wavered through the air, causing both of them to relax. "Mmm... the coffee smells wonderful... love," Iceland blushed once again at the nickname he had given Norway. He felt the strong arms around his waist tighten and the nose sniff in his natural scent mixed with his heavenly odor. The bubbling of the coffee pot alerted Iceland and he crawled off of Norway's lap with the throw still draped around his naked body. Securing the blanket to where it wouldn't slip away, he prepared the mugs and smiled at the hot beverage. In the process of setting the mugs down, a sudden pounding against the front door made both of the brother jump out of their skin and pale considerably.

Norway sent a glance at Iceland and silently motioned for him to go back to his bedroom. He stood up slowly and waited for Iceland to be out of the way before going to the door. He had a pretty strong hunch as to who it could be. As for what they wanted, he didn't know. He looked around for the bat they usually kept nearby in case something like this happened. He didn't grab it right off, just made sure it was within reach if things went south quickly. With a deep breath Norway opened the front door very slowly.

As the door slowly opened, the light from outside illuminated the person's facial features. It was none other than Denmark. His swollen eyes downcast in guilt and he asked politely if he could come in from the frostbiting wind outside. Breathing out in relief when Norway nodded and opened the door wider. The Dane stretched open his arms, asking for forgiveness.

Norway narrowed his eyes at Denmark. "What do you want?" He wasn't forgiving him. Not unless Denmark gave him a good reason as to why he should forgive him. The guy had actually gotten him in serious danger earlier that day, and then had the nerve to be a complete ass over text messaging. Denmark asked multiple times for Norway to take him back, but Norway stood still, not saying anything. The man had yet to give him a reason. "Why should I take you back Denmark?" Denmark glanced at him through his red eyes and said, "I love ya Nor, I really do." Norway rolled his eyes at that, "Not good enough. Idiot."

Down the hall from the living room, Iceland disobeyed his big brother and crept through the shadowed entrance. The second he caught a glimpse of the Danish man on his knees in front of Norway near the front door, he stormed over in their direction. "What the hell is he doing here?" Iceland asked indignantly with shaky balled up fists. Denmark's eyes widen slightly and then narrowed. He opened his mouth to call him a spoiled little brat but Iceland interfered by standing extremely close to his brother.

Norway frowned, "Iceland. I thought I told you to go to the bedroom." He reached up and tucked some of the silvery strands of Iceland's hair back behind his ear. "I can handle this dearest. I don't want you getting involved." He didn't voice his main concern which was, he could easily hurt you, and I know I wouldn't be able to stop him. Iceland shook his head, "I'm not leaving you alone with him! You know I don't like him!" Norway gritted his teeth, "Emil. I said I can handle this."

Denmark chuckled in a patronizing manner, planting a hand on his hip, "I could take you both out easily." This statement made both of the distracted brothers tense up dramatically. Before Norway could register what was happening, Iceland cried out in pain as he was slammed onto the living room floor. Denmark started to rip at the loose night gown that Iceland had previously clad himself with. "Leave him alone!" Norway hollered, striving to break up the fight. Iceland curled up in defense and jumped at Denmark yanking down his boxers underneath the light gray night gown.

Norway was sent into a state of pure panic, he eyed the baseball bat, things were going south. He went to grab it, but Denmark was closer, he noticed what the Norwegian was going for and put it out of reach before Norway could get to it. Norway went for the next best idea and lunged at his ex-boyfriend. Denmark was much stronger than him and was able to throw him off with little struggle. When Norway hit the floor he yelped in pain, having landed on his already-injured ankle. Norway watched what Denmark was doing to his brother and he yelled out, "Stop! Stop! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

Hearing his ex boyfriend say that he would do anything, he smirked and grabbed Iceland by his wiggling hips. Plunging his thick index finger inside of his sore entrance, Iceland's eyes widen with pained tears and a scream that ripped through his throat. "Ouch! Stop!" He cried out, struggling as the Dane caged him underneath. Norway's eyes were the size of saucers at the way his ex was forcefully fingering him. "You can suck my dick. That's what you can do!"

Norway could feel the tear welling up in his eyes, "Why are you doing this Denmark?! What has gotten into you?" His heart broke hearing his brothers cries and he felt so powerless, no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get Denmark off of Iceland physically. He tried reasoning with words. "Denmark, he's not the one you should be mad at. It's me! Don't hurt my brother! I'll take you back, no questions asked. Just STOP!"

"I don't want you. He's a virgin," Mathias sniggered arrogantly, "and you are not worth my time." Iceland struggled, sobbing loudly as he felt a second digital tear him open. Norway bit his bottom lip, limped over towards the Dane, and threw himself on top of him. Denmark started to thrust both of his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. Norway slapped Denmark across the face, thus making him shove his fingers deeper inside of the younger male. "Get your filthy fingers out of him before I kill you!" Iceland had never, in his entire life, witnessed such maniacal eyes coming from his brother. Denmark merely chuckled at the empty threat.

The Norwegian glowered over the Dane. Could he kill him? He could try, but that could prove to be a bit difficult, especially if he succeeded in doing so. Denmark wanted Iceland because he was a virgin, but Iceland wasn't a virgin anymore. "You're wasting your time Denmark. Iceland's virginity has already been taken." Denmark just chuckled, "And who did that, surely you would have mentioned it." Norway clenched his fists in order to not knock the Dane into next week right there. "It was me."

It was as if time slowed down or completely stopped right there. Baffled at the declaration from his ex boyfriend hit him like a ton of bricks. "You what?" Iceland used the Dane's flabbergasted state as an advantage to try and escape from his clutches.

Norway nodded, "That's right." He continued slowly, "I did." He wrapped an arm around Iceland protectively as he moved to stand beside him. At first, Norway was worried what Denmark would think when it came to the change in his and Iceland's relationship, but right now he could absolutely care less. He was still furious, and neither he nor his brother were safe yet. He watched as Denmark took in this information and the expression on his face changed from shock to a mixed feelings expression.

"I don't understand. You two are brothers!" Denmark's voice changed from puzzled to disgust almost immediately, grimacing. He watched as Norway held Iceland closer to his chest. "I knew you were fucked up from the start." This statement generated an offended expression on Iceland's face. "How dare you say that about him!" Iceland shouted out in pure wrath, balling his right hand into an angered fist and ripped away from Norway as he lunged his fist forward. Dodging the attack with a last second sidestep, Denmark watched as Iceland fell forward with a gasp.

Norway shook his head at Iceland's temper, "It's okay Iceland, it is fucked up. But at the same time," he said, turning back to the smirking Dane, "I don't actually care. Ice has always been there for me through all of the shit I've dealt with." He let out a shaky breath, "He cares about me more than anyone else has and he truly loves me. And I love him too." Norway went over to help his fallen brother up. He turned his head to look at Denmark, "I think it's time you left. If you have nothing else to say to us, please get out of our house."

Grunting in repulsiveness, Denmark muttered, "whatever..." as he twisted on his heel to leave. Before he grasped the door knob, he turned back and glared at the duet, "This won't be the last of me. Mark my words!" Iceland snuggled closer to Norway, the one he loved more than the average sibling and rolled his eyes. Sighing out after the threatening Dane left with an echoing slam and rumble of their home, Norway turned to him with an encouraging smile.

Norway gave his brother a squeeze, "We'll be fine, but I bet our coffee is cold." He was still worried about what Denmark was going to do, but at least he wasn't in their presence anymore. He walked back into the kitchen and took a drink of the lukewarm coffee before making a cringed face, "Definitely too cold." Taking both of the mugs, Norway stuck them into the microwave to reheat. "Might not taste as well as fresh coffee, but it's the caffeine we want." He turned on the microwave and went back to Iceland, and then he broke down in tears, something he didn't want to do, clutching the soft fabric of Iceland's night gown, he cried into the boy's chest, "I'm so sorry Iceland, I'm so sorry he hurt you."

Iceland awkwardly placed his hand on Norway's upper back and rubbed it gently, he was in pain, "I'll heal. He's a jerk." The microwave chimed and Norway pulled away, wiping his cheeks before grabbing their warmed mugs. Both men sat down at the table in silence, each nursing a cup of coffee. They interlocked hands and just looked at one another, each sporting very tired and very pained eyes. Norway laid his head down on the table, still gazing at his brother who was still drinking the coffee. Iceland watched his brother, and his love, slowly drift away from consciousness and into the world of sleep. Iceland finished the cup he had, and carefully took his hand away from Norway. He collected the two mugs and placed them in the sink. He went back to the table and stared at his sleeping brother, he was also tired and they both could use the sleep. He easily lifted Norway out of the chair, Iceland was stronger than he looked, and Norway didn't weigh that much. He was careful not to wake him as he made is way to his bedroom. Norway's was messed up from earlier, so Iceland placed him in his nicely made bed. He tenderly tucked Norway into his blankets and placed a soft kiss to his lips before crawling into the bed beside him. Iceland snugged right up into Norway's side and was asleep within minutes.

Blinking his hazy light violet blue eyes sluggishly, Iceland winced at the aching pain from last night and shivered from the early afternoon chill that somehow managed to seep through the windowsill. "Mmm... Good morning, Lukas," Iceland whispered in a raspy voice, stretching after he sat up to stare down at his snoozing brother. Contemplating on whether he should get out of bed and prepare breakfast or stay in bed a little longer, he opted for the latter. Lying back down again, he leaned in to place a kiss against Norway's relaxed plush lips. Last night was really something. Something he would rather not dwell on as he cuddled against his peacefully sleeping lover.

Norway had been sleeping peacefully, whatever soon-to-be forgotten dream he was having wasn't bothering him. He stirred only when he felt a light pressure against his lips. Slowly, his eyes opened and then squinted from the light coming in through the windows and shining on his face. He turned to the warm body that was currently up against him. His dark indigo eyes met bright violet orbs that blinked at him innocently, as if to tell him that he wasn't the one that woke him up. With a gruff voice he mumbled out, "Good morning Emil."

Blushing like a virgin, Iceland brought Norway's hand up to his lips and kissed each individual knuckle; lingering as he progressed to the next one. After he kissed each knuckle, he decided to tease him by slipping two of Norway's fingers in his mouth. Lightly sucking at the fingertips, he pulled them put and pushed them back inside. He watched as Norway's cheeks blushed a light pink at Iceland's forwardness and his teasing behavior.

Norway glanced away and retracted his hand, he knew what Iceland was getting at, but he wasn't ready yet. Not after last night. He wanted Iceland to heal so they could make love gently and with less pain than it would cause him if they were to go at it already.  
He looked back over at Iceland and pulled his face close for a soft, but passionate kiss. "Love you Emil." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you, Lukas," Iceland couldn't help but surrender to the overpowering blush from his teasing and his brother calling him out on it. Regardless, he appreciated that Norway was considerate of him and his well-being. He would do the same. Realizing that they were both coated in a strange odor, he suggested that they should take a shower. "I'll bandage you up after we finish." Norway nodded with a small smile gracing his lips. Iceland assisted him to the bathroom and like yesterday, they shared a long warm shower together. Ten minutes of scrubbing each other and washing away the grime, they brushed their teeth and tongues to eliminate the putrid taste staining their breath. Once they were cleaned and dressed, Iceland went to work on wrapping the slowly healing gash on his ankle.

"I really should have gone to get stitches, I could easily move it wrong and tear open any progress it had made healing." Norway flinched as Iceland poured an antiseptic over the wound. That stung. After Iceland had finished he helped Norway down from his seated position on the bathroom counter top. Norway heard Iceland's stomach gurgle and he smiled at him, "How about I make us something to eat?" Iceland agreed and helped him hobble to the kitchen. Norway glanced at the bare pantry, they really needed to go grocery shopping. He collected a few basics: flour, sugar, eggs, and milk. And turned back to Iceland. "Looks like pancakes. We'll go to the store in a while."

"Sounds good to me," Iceland smiled, glancing from the food before them to Norway's injured ankle. "We need to go to the doctors before we go shopping for groceries. You are right that it could tear open again." They were silent as they worked together to make pancakes, even though it was well past noon. Norway sniffed the air, enjoying the wonderful scent of freshly cooked pancakes and staggered over to the fridge to pull out orange juice and maple syrup that was given as a present from Canada last week. They sat down across from each other, devoured their breakfast at a moderate speed, and Iceland collected the dirty dishes from the table. Norway offered to put some of the stuff away and clean up, but Iceland persuaded him otherwise. "You're injured enough, so I will take care of you." Biting his bottom lip out of habit, Iceland finished rather quickly and strolled over to the daydreaming man at the table. Raising his chin, he licked away the maple syrup that gathered at the corner of his mouth. Then, he captured his lips and massaged them with his own.

Norway was caught off guard by the sudden kiss but instantly relaxed into him. He pulled Iceland into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Iceland nip at his bottom lip and allowed him access to the entirety of his mouth. He felt his brother's tongue dance around his mouth, still unsure of where to go. Their mixed saliva was sweet from the remnants of the sugary syrup. Norway could tell that Iceland's kisses were begging for something more, and Norway reached his hands under and up his shirt, smirking internally at Iceland's flinch at his cool hands.

Iceland released a pleased sigh as he felt Norway's chilled fingertips graze over his sensitive nipples. Holding back a moan, Iceland fidgeted in discomfort as Norway raised up his shirt completely and pressed him backwards as he experimentally licked his right erected nipple with the tip of his teasing tongue. Swirling it around sluggishly, he started to suck on it. Iceland clutched onto anything to stable his quivering body. Blood started to travel down south and he gasped as Norway tweaked his other nipple. "Ahhh!" Iceland cried out, thoroughly indulging in the treatment that Norway was giving his nipples. Norway chuckled against his rapidly heart, sucking over it, and left behind a hickey. Panting from the pleasure, Iceland reached down to hide his painfully obvious erection poking against his jeans.

Norway chuckled and pushed Iceland's hands away, "There's nothing to be ashamed of." He purred softly. He kissed the underside of Iceland's jaw and attempted to push himself closer to Iceland's bare chest. Both of them were getting uncomfortable, not only were the chairs small and the space limited where they sat, the pressure in their lower regions was getting impossible to bear. In a swift motion, Norway moved his hands to Iceland's butt and tried to stand up, not thinking about his ankle. Said ankle betrayed him and caused him to lose balance, making Norway drop Iceland onto the solid wood kitchen table.

Iceland's eyes widen in both pain and shock at Norway cursing profusely and clutching at his injured ankle. Deciding to push away his sexual cravings, he lifted Norway into his arms and set him on his bed. Hurrying into Norway's room, he located thick socks along with winter boots. He shoved his feet into his own pair once he returned to his bedroom. The second he clad his feet and handed him a heavy winter coat, he pulled on one for himself. "You don't have to pick me up," Norway objected in a pained voice at the throbbing pain. Iceland ignored his protests as he grabbed their cellphones and his car keys. He carried Norway in his arms and left the house. He helped Norway get in the passenger side and rounded to his side. Reversing in a rush, Iceland drove to the local doctor's office.


End file.
